villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carver's Group
Carver's Group is an antagonistic group featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. They are a group of hostile survivors lead by William Carver who have been hunting down the Cabin group members and trying to force them back into their community. This group consists of about 27 members. Overview Carver's group is a group of survivors that was formed sometime after the apocalypse and based themsleves in Howe's Hardware as their main base. They began to expand and grow it into a community but at some point in time, Luke, Nick, Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos and Sarah had all escaped and fled to a cabin which enraged Carver and force dhis group to scatter and look for them. History A House Divided In episode two, Carver makes an appearance where he talks to Clementine and asks her if the Cabin group is still in the cabin. She denies it just to get him out but, he sees Carlos' shirt and a picture of Sarah before leaving and is thus suspicious. This forces the Cabin group to flee and head up the mountains towards Moonstar Lounge where they manage to take it over while the Cabin group and Kenny's group are distracted. All of them are held hostage until Rebecca turns herself in and after she does that, Kenny turn himself in as well. After a short brief firefight, Kenny eventually surrenders and all of them are brought back to Howe's Hardware to work on the communtiy. In Harm's Way After capturing both groups and their members. Carber's group returns back to their abse where all of the prisoners are forced into becoming expansion workers for Carver's new settlement. Over the course of a couple of days, Carver abuses his new workers as he forces Carlos to smack Sarah for talking during a meeting, kills Reggie for not working hard enough, and will kill torture Alvin to the point of him nearly dying (if Alvin survives episode two). In order for everyone to break free, Clementine sneaks into Carver's office and turns on the loud speakers attracting horde of zombies and allowing her and the others to escape but not before Kenny could kill Carver. In the ensuing escape, Carlos is shot and killed by nearby walkers and Sarita is either killed or has her hand cut off by Clementine because she was bitten while the rest of Carver's group defends the store. No Going Back If Clementine decides to go with Jane and Alvin Jr. back to the hardware store, it will be abandoned and ravaged from the previous attack meaning that the rest of Carver's group was either killed, fled, or was chased off by the walkers. Members *Troy (Deceased) *Johnny (Deceased) *Hank (Deceased, Determinant) *Tavia *Lowell *Tyler *Vera *Tisha *Stan *Reggie (Deceased) *George (Deceased) *Mike - (Formerly) *Luke (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Nick (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Rebecca (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Alvin (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Peter Joseph Randall (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Carlos (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Sarah (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Vince - (Determinant) *Wyatt - (Determinant) *Russell - (Determinant) *Bonnie - Formerly *Shel - (Determinant) *Becca - (Determinant) *Radio Survivor *Nick's Mother (Deceased) - (Formerly) Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Cults Category:Video Game Villains Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Supremacists Category:Fighters Category:Horror Villains Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Image Villains